The present invention relates to canisters for containing particulate-type products. In particular, the present invention is an air-tight membrane that seals an opening within the canister to ensure freshness of a particulate-type product, such as ready to eat cereal, contained within the canister. The air tight seal membrane includes perforations that allow a consumer to easily open the membrane to gain access to the particulate-type product.
An extremely popular form of packaging for dry, particulate-type products sold to consumers is a paper carton. A wide variety of different products are packaged in this form, ranging from consumable items such as cereals and baking goods to nonconsumable items such as laundry detergents and de-icing salt pellets. Paper cartons present a number of advantages for manufacturers, retailers and ultimate consumers. For example, paper cartons are relatively inexpensive to manufacture and provide a number of flat surfaces onto which product or promotional information can be displayed. Further, paper cartons normally assume a rectangular, parallel-piped shape and are therefore readily stackable. Thus, a retailer can maximize shelf space while fully displaying the product. Obviously, consumers likewise find the stackability characteristic desirable for home storage. Finally, paper cartons are typically sized in accordance with consumer preferences such that a desired amount or volume of product is provided with each individual carton.
Certain types of products are amenable to storage within a paper carton alone. Generally speaking, however, a paper carton connot, in and of itself, prevent degradation of the contained product to adequately maintain product integrity. For example, a paper carton likely will not prevent aroma, flavor, moisture, grease, oil, contaminants, small insects, etc. from passing through to the contained product. Thus, packaging for virtually all particulate-type products requires an additional container or liner disposed within the paper carton. This is especially true for consumable/food products. A widely accepted technique for maintaining product integrity is to place the product into an inner container or bag, that in turn is stored in the carton (commonly referred to as a xe2x80x9cbag in a boxxe2x80x9d). The bag is typically made of a plastic or glassine material and is sealed about the product. In this sealed form, the bag maintains product freshness and protection against insect infestation, whereas the outer paper carton provides packaging strength and display. Alternatively, a double packaging machine (DPM) technique may be employed to form a plastic or glassine liner within a paper carton. Regardless of the exact manufacturing process, the resulting packaging configuration includes a box with an inner liner that serves as a barrier material. One readily available example of this packaging approach is a ready-to-eat cereal, although it should be understood that a wide variety of other products are similarly packaged.
The box with an inner liner packaging approach is universally employed. In fact, from a manufacturer""s standpoint, box with an inner liner packaging satisfies a number of important criteria including low cost, stackability, and large, flat surfaces for displaying product and promotional information. Unfortunately, however, consumers may encounter several potential drawbacks. These possible disadvantages are perhaps best illustrated by reference to a ready-to-eat cereal product.
Most ready-to-eat cereal products are sold to consumers in the box with an inner liner packaging format. Thus, to consume the cereal, the user must first open the paper carton. In this regard, a top portion of the carton typically forms at least two flaps folded on top of one another. The flaps are normally at least partially adhered to one another with an adhesive. By pulling or otherwise tearing one flap away from the other, a consumer can then access the inner bag. An all too common problem is that the selected adhesive creates too strong of a bond between the flaps, making flap separation exceedingly difficult. In fact, consumers may become frustrated with the separation process and resort to partially or completely tearing both flaps away from the carton. A related problem is found with a reclosure feature often times incorporated into the flaps. For example, one of the flaps may be provided with a tab, whereas the other flap includes a perforated slot positioned to receive the tab for reattachment of one flap to the other. Obviously, where the consumer has torn both flaps from the carton, the reclosure feature is unavailable. Additionally, the reclosure feature is sometimes difficult for a consumer to understand and properly use. For example, consumers often tear the flap in the region Of the slot such that the slot can no longer maintain the tab.
Once the carton has been opened, the consumer must then open the inner bag. Once again, this may be a cumbersome procedure. More particularly, an elongated seal is typically formed and extends along a top portion of the bag. This seal is broken (or xe2x80x9copenedxe2x80x9d) by pulling apart opposite sides of the bag. In some instances, the so-formed seal is too rigid for simple opening. Even further, a person with reduced dexterity and strength, such as a child or elderly individual, may have difficulty in breaking an even relatively light seal. As a result, attempts at opening the inner bag or liner often result in an undesirable tear along a side of the bag, causing unacceptable product displacement from the bag, or an uneven opening. The person may resort to using a knife or scissors, possibly resulting in bodily harm to the user.
Once the carton and bag or liner have been opened, the consumer is then ready to pour the contents from the package. Due to the flexible nature of the inner bag, the actual opening through which the product flows is unpredictable. That is to say, the opening formed in the bag is not uniform or fixed. As a result, a larger than expected volume of product may unexpectedly pour from the container. Alternatively, where the inner bag has not been properly opened, product flow may be too slow. Further, although the flaps will have been folded upwardly to allow for product flow, an inherent bias or bend typically causes the flaps to extend upwardly relative to a top of the carton. Thus, the flaps will impede a user from visually confirming acceptable product volume and flow. As a result, the user may not be able to visually identify an unacceptable product flow rate until after an undesirably large volume of product has been distributed from the package. Additionally, the inner bag typically is not secured to the carton. During a subsequent pouring operation, then, the entire bag may undesirably be released from the carton. Finally, a potential concern arises relating to the ease with which a user can handle the carton during the pouring operation, To this end, the carton is typically configured to form an elongated rectangular cylinder having four rigid, ninety-degree corners. This rigid construction can render grasping of the package difficult, especially for a user with limited hand dexterity, such as a child or elderly individual.
A further consumer concern relating to box with an inner liner packaging stems from attempts to reclose the package for subsequent storage of remaining product. Again with reference to widely employed ready-to-eat cereal packaging, following dispensing of a portion of the cereal from the package, the user is then required to roll or fold the top portion of the bag or liner over onto itself so as to xe2x80x9cclosexe2x80x9d the bag. It is not uncommon for a user to simply forget to perform this operation. Alternatively, even where an attempt is made, the bag cannot be resealed and thus remains at least partially open. Similarly, the bag may subsequently unroll. Individual cereal pieces may then undesirably be released from the bag and/or contaminants can enter into the bag. Regardless, the above-described reclosure feature associated with the carton normally does not provide an effective barrier to unexpected product displacement and/or contamination due to removal, poor design, misuse, lack of use, etc. These concerns are exacerbated when attempting to store a previously-opened package on its side or when the package is accidentally dropped. In either case, because neither the carton nor the bag provides a complete closure, unanticipated release of cereal from the container may occur.
Viewed as a whole, concerns relating to standard box with an inner liner packaging present numerous opportunities for consumer dissatisfaction. Essentially, consumer preferences for improvements to particulate-type product packaging can be separated into four categories. Consumers prefer that the package be easy to open, easily and satisfactorily reclosed, facilitate consistent and easy pouring and is acceptable for xe2x80x9ccleanxe2x80x9d use by a child or others with limited dexterity. Obviously, consumers further prefer that product costs be as low as possible, and that certain other beneficial attributes associated with the existing box with inner liner packaging continue to be implemented. These existing properties include package strength, product damage protection, use of high volume commercially available materials, visual display of product and promotional material, recycleability, stackability, and moisture, aroma, contaminant and insect protection.
Certain packaging schemes are available that address, at least in part, several of the above-listed consumer preferences. Unfortunately, however, these packaging techniques entail other drawbacks, thereby limiting their usefulness. For example, rigid plastic containers having removable, sealable lids are available. The greatly increased costs associated with this packaging configuration prohibit its implementation on a mass production basis. Similarly, it may be possible to provide the inner bag with a xe2x80x9czip-lockxe2x80x9d sealing feature. While this technique may alleviate several of the reclosure issues previously described, the zip-lock design is expensive and often times does not provide a complete seal.
Consumers continue to express a high demand for particulate-type products sold in a paper cartons. However, various problems associated with use of standard packaging, and in particular box with an inner liner packages, may diminish purchasing enthusiasm. In fact, any efforts to satisfy consumer preferences on a cost effective basis while maintaining the beneficial properties of current packaging, will likely result in heightened sales. Therefore, a need exists for a particulate-type product canister configured to address consumer use preferences. In particular, there is a need for an inner liner that maintains the freshness and the integrity of the particulate-type product, by preventing such things as contaminants, flavor aroma, moisture, oil, grease, small insects, etc. from passing through to the contained product, while being relatively easy to open, especially for a consumer with limited hand dexterity, such as a child or elderly individual.
One aspect of the present invention provides a canister for storing a particulate-type product. The canister includes a main body portion, a bottom closure, a top closure and a seal membrane. The main body portion has an inner surface and an outer surface. The main body portion defines an upper opening and a lower opening. The bottom closure is connected to the main body portion so as to encompass the lower opening. The main body portion and the bottom closure combine to define an internal storage region. The top closure is connected to the main body portion so as to encompass the upper opening. With this in mind, the top closure is configured to provide selective access to the internal storage region. Finally, the seal membrane is connected to the inner surface of the main body portion adjacent to and extending beneath the top closure. The seal membrane forms a substantially air-tight seal at the upper opening to maintain integrity of particulate-type product disposed within the internal storage region. In addition, the seal membrane is configured to provide selective access to the internal storage region and thereby particulate-type product. In one preferred embodiment, the canister is configured to maintain a food product such as ready-to-eat cereal.
Another aspect of the present invention relates to a packaged good article comprising a canister and a particulate-type product. The canister includes a main body portion, a bottom closure, a top panel and a seal membrane. The main body portion has an inner surface and an outer surface. The main body portion defines an upper opening and a lower opening. The bottom closure is connected to the main body portion so as to encompass the lower opening. The main body portion and the bottom closure combine to define an internal storage region. The top closure is connected to the main body portion so as to encompass the upper opening. As such, the top closure is configured to provide selective access to the internal storage region. The particulate-type product is disposed and contained within the internal storage region. The seal membrane is connected to the inner surface of the main body portion adjacent to and extending beneath the top closure. With the above combination in mind, the seal membrane forms a substantially air-tight seal at the upper opening to maintain integrity of the particulate-type product disposed within the internal storage region. In addition, the seal membrane is configured to provide selective access to the internal storage region and thereby the particulate-type product. In one preferred embodiment, the particulate-type product is a dry, ready-to-eat cereal.
During use, a user opens the canister by opening the top closure and the seal membrane. With the top closure and the seal membrane opened, the particulate-type product is distributed from the canister. Following distribution of a desired quantity of product, the top closure is returned to a closed position, effectively resealing the canister. The seal membrane prior to opening maintains the freshness and the integrity of the particulate-type product by preventing such things as contaminants, flavor, aroma, moisture, grease, oil, small insects, etc. from passing through to the particulate-type product contained within the canister. The seal membrane is designed to be relatively easy to open, especially for individuals with limited hand dexterity.